1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigar cutter and, in particular, to a motorized cigar cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of cigar cutters that commonly available in the marketplace. A first type is commonly known as a blade or guillotine type of cigar cutter, which has a straight edge blade (like a razor blade) that slices off one end of a cigar. A second type is commonly known as a punch type of cigar cutter, which is like a needle that is inserted into the end of a cigar. A variation of this is a hollow cylinder that is punched into the cigar and then twisted to remove the core. Both types of cigar cutters are manual cutters that require the user to position the cigar in the cutter before manipulating the cutter to cut the cigar.
These conventional cigar cutters suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, these manually-operated cigar cutters often cause tears in the wrapper of the cigar. Second, the cuts provided by these conventional cigar cutters result in a minimal surface area of the cut. In this regard, a greater surface area will promote an easier draw of smoke. Third, blade-type cutters often become dull with extended use. Fourth, punch-type cutters provide a small surface area for the cut where tobacco tar and by-products can often build up, thereby creating a bitter taste to the smoker.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved cigar cutter which overcomes the problems described above.